Surgical drapes having elastomeric portions to help isolate parts of the body during surgery and to protect against infection have been available for some time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,859 to Ericson discloses an elastic fenestrated drape that is essentially a non-adhesive incise drape. The drape described in this patent is laid over the preprepared surgical site, and the surgeon cuts through the elastomer to expose the operative site. The elastomer may be stretched open to enhance access to the site.
The "Converters.RTM. Arthroscopy Drape" with pouch, catalog number A9185T available from Baxter Health Care Corp., Deerfield, Ill., is a one piece drape with an attached pouch. The drape is provided with an elastomeric section having a fenestration that surrounds the leg above the knee. The pouch is an inverted pyramid or cone in shape, with an exit port for fluid provided at the apex of the pouch. A second elastomeric section having a fenestration to receive the lower portion of the leg is provided on the opposite side of the pouch from the first elastomeric section. Because the pouch is attached on opposite sides to the leg, the stability and drainability of this pouch is greatly dependent on the positioning of the leg.
Drapes used in surgery on a limb, and particularly knee arthroscopy surgeries, in the past have been cumbersome to use, got in the way of the surgical team or were not adaptable to the different knee positions that may be used in surgery.